Rage of the Gods
God of War In God of War, Kratos gained the Rage of the Gods ability after he leveled up the Blades of Chaos to Level 2. Once it was obtained, there as an icon in the bottom corner of the screen that appeared as a Spartan Helmet. The "plume" of the helmet was the Rage of the Gods Meter. Once the meter was totally full (Athena usually told Kratos when it was), press L3 and R3 at once to activate the Rage of the Gods. Kratos became "supercharged" with power, his attacks did far greater damage, and he was not knocked back by enemy attacks. Once activated, the power lasted until the meter was completely drained, and, after that, the meter could be refilled by successfully fighting and defeating enemies. By leveling up the Blades of Chaos, the Rage of the Gods' effects became greater and also gained new abilities. Rage of the Gods could only be activated when the meter was completely full, and, once activated, could not be turned off, so it must be used wisely. God of War: Ascension The Rage of the Gods was also present in God of War: Ascension, but the rage ability had a very different mechanism than in God of War. Instead of slowly charging and was always available (with the condition that the meter must be charged at some point), in Ascension, the rage meter got filled by hitting enemies, which was way faster, but it lost the charge in a short amount of time if Kratos stopped fighting and killing enemies. Being hit by enemies also made the meter loose the charge at each attack. The ability was summoned the same way that it was in previous games, but it had different effects depending on the elemental power that was used along with the Blades of Chaos. It could be upgraded to make the meter double its size, and increase the power that it used. Every elemental power had its own Rage of the Gods Attack, a move that used the whole rage meter to be performed, and required it to be full in order to be used. The special moves of each elemental power (L1+Square and L1+Triangle) were also enhanced while the Rage was on, which had their powers increased and even performed extra attacks in some cases. Some attacks of the Blades of Chaos could only be used when the Rage Meter was full, as well. Abilities God of War *'God Mode Activate' - Depress Left Analog Stick and Right Analog Stick to activate Rage of the Gods. (Requires Level 2 Blades of Chaos) L3 + R3 *'Tempest of the Fates' - Powerful space clearing attack. (Requires Level 4 Blades of Chaos) Square, square, hold square *'Athena's Blessing' - Kratos receives infinite magic while Rage of the Gods is active. (Requires Level 5 Blades of Chaos) God of War: Ascension *'Rage of Ares' - Rage of the Gods move of the elemental power Fire of Ares. *'Immovable Blast' - Rage of the Gods move of the elemental power Ice of Poseidon. *'Blinding Rage' - Rage of the Gods move of the elemental power Lightning of Zeus. *'Army of Hades' - Rage of the Gods move of the elemental power Soul of Hades. Trivia *In God of War, when the Rage of the Gods was active, the raging lightning/energy that engulfed Kratos appeared to also give him the appearance of wearing certain pieces of armor. For example, the energy formed the plume of a Spartan Helmet, which could be seen in the meter which measured the Rage of the Gods, across the top of Kratos' head, the glyphs on the fully-powered Blades of Chaos also change to blue. *That was the only Rage that could not be turned off once it was activated (God of War). **In the other hand, in God of War: Ascension, if it was not used immediately, the ability was not available until the meter was charged again. *Rage of the Gods was the first Rage power to reappear in another God of War game instead of having a new Rage meter introduced in the series. However, the only things that the Rage of the Gods from God of War and Ascension had in common were their names and the fact that they were connected to the Blades of Chaos. Related Pages *Rage of the Titans *Rage of Sparta *Rage Ability Site Navigation Category:Kratos' Weapons Category:Rage Abilities Category:Ability Category:God of War: Ascension Category:God of War Category:God of War Collection Category:God of War: Saga Collection Category:Powers